Dustin's Destiny
by Molly L Taylor
Summary: When some one from Dustin's past comes to the academy, strange things start to happen. Her past comes, and start to haunt her future, and chaos is all around them. What are the Ninja Rangers suppose to do now?


**03/18**; Okay, so, slightly updated version of this chapter; I know, I haven't been working on this story, like, at all. But, I've been really busy, and everything, and I've hardly had time to get online as it is. But, I'm going to be working on this story, along with my other ones, a lot more now. I'm determined to make some time for this. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE;<br>DESTINY PART 1

Sitting on the cliff, a young blonde, looking no younger then sixteen, stared out into the open forest, gazing slowly from one side to the other. _What a beautiful place_, she thought to herself as she looked out at the horizon. _This _was her home; one of the only real homes she could ever remember having, at least since she was six. It was a beautiful forest, will all sorts of trees and animals, and although the training was hard, she loved every moment of her time here.

The wind shifted the breeze, and as her hazel eyes gazed from one side of the forest to the other, she could feel some sort of presence behind her as the wind changed direction. She looked over shoulder, and saw her master staring down at her; his aging eyes seemed to be overlooking her physical being, and straight into her soul. She quickly got up and bowed.

"Master Kwan," she softly whispered, lowering her head as she bowed.

"At ease, young warrior."

The young girl's head rose, and as it did so, her eyes connected with her master's again. She knew that despite his looks, he was not only a great master to the students at the academy, but a man who was still skilled in the ways of martial arts. He was an old man; short, with a wrinkled old face. He had soft spoken black eyes, though you could tell that there was a well of knowledge behind them, waiting to be exposed.

"You have done very well," he stated as he turned his head to look at the horizon, breaking the connection between himself and his young student, "you're time here certainly has not been wasted… but I know why you called me here; you wish to further your training else where, and –"

"No," she said bluntly, still looking at her master with such intensity, "I don't want to further my abilities; I want to put them to good use… I want to go to Blue Bay Harbor…"

The master looked back at his student.

"There is still much for you to learn." He responded. The young woman just gave a small pout as she crossed her arms, looking rather child-like to the master.

"I know I am capable of taking on the power." She retorted, sounding like a little child who was trying to convince a parent of something. The master looked her over, and thought for a moment. Maybe she was capable of taking it on; yet, she was still only a child in his mind, and as he knew, children often made mistakes.

She could see it in his eyes; he was questioning her, and her abilities as a Ninja. She knew he didn't think she could do it. She knew he didn't think that she could control the power that she so desperately wanted. But she was going to prove him wrong. She was going to prove that she was stronger then he, or anyone else, ever thought possible.

She said nothing, and the mast took this as a sign of acknowledgement, and got up to leave. As he turned around to go back to his quarters, she knew that this was her opportunity; it was now or never. Out of nowhere, she thrust her fist towards her master, who quickly blocked it with his arm as he turned around.

"I do not wish to fight you," he said in a stern voice. But the young girl didn't want to listen.

"I only want to prove myself worthy."

She threw another punch at him, and he quickly dodged it. The young woman then proceeded to kick him, but he threw his arm out in front of him, and quickly blocked the move once again. Frustrated with his decision, she threw a series of punches and kicks his way, but each time, they only got blocked. He started fighting back, and just like that, it became a battle, one hit after the other, block after block.

"You are not ready," her master said, blocking another kick.

"I am," she replied, throwing yet another punch at his face. He blocked it with ease.

"I am!" she said a bit louder, throwing another one that he, again, blocked. "I AM!"

And that was when her master decided to strike. He sent a powerful kick towards her stomach, and a small frown appeared on his face, as he watched his student fall.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." He said, turning his back towards her, ready to walk away. But as he walked, he felt something knock into his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Looking up, he saw his student, one arm still held tightly to her stomach.

"Never turn your back to your opponent, master," she said, in a slightly mocking tone, her lips curled into a smirk, "that's something you taught us very early on."

The master looked up thoughtfully at his student. She was right; he had been getting more and more forgetful as the years went by. He was getting old, he knew, and suddenly, he realized what was going on. Staring at the young girl in front of him, he realized what had to be done.

"I underestimated you. Something a master should never do… Meet me at the shadow temple around noon. You _are_ ready."

****

"You're not _really_ going to leave, are you?"

The young blonde, who had been so absorbed in packing her little belongings, hadn't noticed when her friend had walked into her room, until he spoke. Looking up, the young girl saw a boy, probably only two or three years older then herself, looking down at her with his piercing green eyes. A small frown was visible on his face.

"Cause, you can't. You just can't."

"I'm sorry; I've made my decision… I have to go; I know it's my destiny…"

"Your destiny… " The boy gave a small chuckle. "That's all you've every really thought about, huh…? … Well, what about you're friends, huh? What about … me? What about us?"

She turned her head away, hoping her male companion hadn't noticed the tears as the started to fall from her eyes. This certainly was a difficult choice; she had spent many nights awake, thinking about the hard decision. She was torn between living the life she had with her friends, or going out into the unknown to work with the people she had always wanted to be like. She knew that no matter what she picked, there would be consequences, she honestly didn't think they'd be this bad.

"I…. I'm sorry but I've made my decision. And nothing you do will change that; not even you trying to make me feel guilty will work."

"Fine," he replied, "Be selfish. I'm sure **_the others _**will understand."

She quickly turned her head, the tears still flowing down her face. When had he become so heartless? Or maybe it was her that had changed; ever since she could remember, she had always been doing stuff for him, and the others. She was the youngest out of their little group, and she was constantly trying to prove herself to them. She never had time to do what ever she wanted, because she was to busy being **_selfless_**.

"Just go," she said, turning her attention to the shirt that she had grabbed and started folding. She didn't even look up to see if he were gone. But she could feel the tension in the room fade away as she stopped fidgeting with the shirt in her hand. A small frown was evident on her face, as the tears streamed down her face. Maybe leaving would be for the best. She had been cooped up in the same four walls for far to long.

****

A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched the town of Reefside fade away from the back of the bus. She slowly turned back towards the front; her finger tightly wrapped around a small black box. This was it; she had finally be able to get possession of the great power. Now, all she had to do was get to Blue Bay Harbor, Find Sensei Abassi (whoever _that _was), and make sure the box, and all it's contents, were safe, at all times.

That was the task she was given… But, how do you protect something, when you don't even know what **_it_** is? Of course, she knew the just of it; it held great power that could defeat any, and all, evil in the world; it was the details that she just didn't know about. And that was what bothered her the most. The young blonde had asked what was inside the box quite a few times when her master had given it to her, but he only said that when the time was right, she would learn. She was instructed to leave the box closed until then, and because of her ninja honor, she had to comply with his instructions. But still, she was just a teenager, and she was very curious as to what was there. She just started at the box; curiosity rushing through her body; she slowly set the box down on the small duffle bag that was sitting right next to her, and she turned towards the widow. This was her destiny.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
